Tainted
by Pyrobunneh
Summary: It's been one year since the whole hair/horn swap fiasco and it seemed that its effects would stay confined to that day. It was not to be. A shard of Lucius' horn left deep in Jimmy's head has finally grown strong enough to take root and influence Jimmy.
1. Forgotten Nightmares and Quick Thrills

I do not own Jimmy Two Shoes. If I did it would be much darker.

I mean, it's bordering on made for 4 and 5 year olds. In the first season, it's darkness level was about at the 10-13 year old range, now? Kindergarten.

Enh, I digress. I probably made it cuter anyway in my story.

* * *

><p>Jimmy's laugh carried across the pink field. Little baby pandas circled him as he hopped and skipped. Purple capped mushrooms danced and flowers sang while flying by in the green sky. Nearby, lizards performed extreme stunts and held gross off contests with kittens.<p>

Jimmy's friends, Heloise and Beezy, walked up to the sunny boy.

"Hey, Jimmy!" Heloise said sweetly, her pink dress' ribbons blowing gently in the wind.

"Hey Heloise! Hey, Beezy!" The 14 year old stopped hopping and grinned widely, revealing he had a wide gap in his teeth on the upper right.

"Hey, cool sandwich buddy!" Jimmy said to his red demon-like friend pointing at his sandwich.

Beezy looked great with a bowtie, top hat, and monocle on; it gave the normally brash and crude teen a classy flair.

"Thanks! I call it the Beezy grand slam special sandwich!" Beezy replied. He then tossed the entire 3 foot tall sandwich into his mouth and swallowed. A loud belch quickly followed.

Heloise giggled. "So, Jimmy, would you like to go see Grendall, the friendliest pile of garbage at the movies?"

Jimmy smiled and began to reply when a hot stab shot into his head.

"Ugh..."Jimmy clutched his head. It was burning; tiny red hornets drilling directly into his brain.

The sky darkened, and all of the singing stopped.

"Jimmy? Are you alright?" Both friends questioned.

The blond haired boy looked up at his concerned friends' faces. For some reason, their concern filled him with a dark feeling. Just looking at them made him want to throw up.

"Jimmy?" Heloise touched his shoulder.

"Get your hands off me!" Jimmy slapped her hand roughly away.

He couldn't stand it! So sweet and loving, ugh! Jimmy blinked. Wait, what was he thinking?

His thoughts came to a screeching crash-like stop.

Heloise was crying. Seeing those sad tears gave him profound joy, the fact that he caused it made him even happier.

Jimmy shook his head forcing the grin off his face, what was **wrong** with him? He was _happy_ to see someone in pain!

Jimmy stared in horror and satisfaction at the girl who continued to quietly weep.

Beezy stepped up. "Jimmy! For shame! Apologize to Heloise!" The big red teen patted the saddened girl on the back trying to comfort her. He turned to Jimmy. "Well?"

Apologize? He'd rather eat nails. Jimmy winced at that thought. He looked at Beezy helplessly. He was thinking malicious thoughts, but he knew they were wrong. He wanted to do the right thing, but just the thought of it filled him with a nauseous feeling. He was so confused.

The distraught teen opened his mouth. "I..." He started. Beezy looked at him expectantly. Jimmy tried to force himself to grind out the words, "I. I-I. I'm ss-s-ss...oor-r" He stopped to take a breath. This was like trying to push a concrete building up a hill!

Beezy looked at him hard. "Come on, man! It's just two words!"

Jimmy frowned. Insolence! He'd make _him_ sorry!

He glared at the two teens darkly, "I'm sorry I was ever friends with you."

Beezy's eyes widened in shock, as Heloise's crying transformed into a wail.

The sky darkened further to a dark grey, almost pitch black.

Jimmy's face broke into a happy grin. It was so worth it to see their suffering. At the same time, he knew what he was losing. No! His friends!

Beezy blinked back tears. "Well. If that's how you really feel, then fine! Good bye! Forever!" Beezy scooped up the small wailing girl and left, leaving Jimmy alone.

Good riddance…No! Beezy! Wait! Heloise! Jimmy struggled with his emotions. He was overjoyed to see them go. He knew he should be sad. But he wasn't. What was wrong?

He could still hear Heloise, and he could hear Beezy as well, wailing in anguish.

Try as he might, he couldn't stop the giggles from escaping him. He continued to laugh, reveling in his friends' misery. He glared at the sky, tears flowing from his eyes and laughed madly.

"Ha...enh" Jimmy opened his eyes. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and was surprised to find them wet. "Wha..?" Why were his eyes wet? Did he dream a sad dream? He tried remembering what it was about. All he could remember was a cold scared feeling. Jimmy scratched his head in confusion. He felt a small bump under his hair in the center. Must be a bit of dandruff or dirt still stuck to me from yesterday, he reasoned. Jimmy scratched hard in the offending area, and then felt again. It was still there. Oh well. It's probably just a bit of my skull then.

Jimmy hopped out of bed, no longer worried about the mystery tears or the dream, having forgotten them over the bump. After quickly pulling on his signature green shirt and jeans and feeding Cerbee, his one eyed pet monster, and himself, he was ready to go out to spread joy to everyone.

Outside, he gazed at another beautiful day in Miseryville. The smoke from the factory in the middle of the city was thick, covering much of the orange sky. It didn't block the planet's 3 suns' rays where Jimmy lived though. The suns' rays glinted off the lava pools, making them shine like red glass. The lakes sparkled, turning the craggy, grey, skeleton riddled landscape into unique gem stone studded art. Jimmy smiled; he always enjoyed the natural beauty of the town.

Looking around, he quickly spotted one of his best friends, Heloise, trying to feed a couple of Miseryvillians to her pet crocodiles. In Jimmy's dreams, she was sweet, but in reality she was the complete opposite.

"Go on! Scream!" The girl in the red dress that extended past her feet and trailed onto the ground poked the terrified people with a metal rod as they dangled above the croc pit.

"Hey, Heloise!"

The evil girl turned around in surprise, "J-jimmy! You're up early! You usually wake up at 7:51."

The disturbing fact that she knew his sleep schedule flew right over Jimmy's head. "Yeah, I just felt like getting up early today. That means I can spread even more joy to the people of Miseryville." He looked past her and waved at her victims. "Hey guys! Good Morning!"

The dangling people waved back. Then they used their free hands to escape while Heloise was distracted by the love of her life.

"So, Heloise, what were you doing with those guys?" Jimmy asked the short girl who barely made it to his waist.

Heloise glanced back at them, "Oh, I was just- huh?" She turned around, finally noticing their escape.

"Darn it!" She turned to her crocodiles," I'm sorry, Quincy and Anthony, looks like it's pre-killed meat again for you."

She sighed, getting meat from the freezer and defrosting it was much less entertaining than watching live food being eaten.

"You want to hang out?" the blond haired boy asked. Heloise looked at Jimmy adoringly, "Of course! But Beezy will probably ruin our time any way."

Jimmy clutched his stomach and laughed, "What do you mean? Beezy will make it better!"

Heloise rolled her eyes and grumbled sarcastically, "Yeah, and I'm not evil." She pointed at her house, "I'm going to go inside to get ready and pick up some food for my pets, and you wait here for me. I'll be done in a couple of moments."

"Okay!"

Jimmy leaned against the tree that Heloise's victims had been hanging.

The bored human decided to sing to pass the time as he waited for Heloise "Ba ba ba bado dop whop a ladada….how does that song go again?"

His pondering was cut short by a red blur that knocked him off his feet and into the dirt.

Jimmy lifted his head and coughed out several clumps of dirt. Beezy J. Heinous rolled his large body off the skinny teenager. He hopped up and shook the dust off his half naked body and thick tail. He didn't have to dust off his brown shorts 'cause honestly, who would notice dust there? "Hey Jimmy! There's a new ride at the amusement park, the Kiss-Your-Butt-Goodbye Catapult! It's awesome!" Beezy elatedly told his slowly standing up friend.

The red teenager paused in his excited speech, "Jimmy?"

The boy was giving him a dark look that made him feel uncomfortable, like he was being glared at by Heloise.

Jimmy blinked back into reality. He rubbed the back of his head and laughed, "I must be tired!" No way could he have been burning mad at Beezy for something this little, he must still be sleepy!

Beezy smiled dismissing Jimmy's actions as sleepiness, "Yeah, Dude! Come on, try the ride!"

"You bet!" Jimmy began dashing in the direction of the ride. He dug his heels in, "Oh, wait! I forgot! I'm waiting for Heloise! I can't just leave!"

Beezy groaned, "Uagh! That witch? Come on, forget her! You're 500% more likely to have fun with me than her anyway!

Jimmy tugged at the two pronged cowlick on the front of his head, "Yeah, but I promised."

Beezy slouched his shoulders,"UGH. Fine, I'll leave her a Beezy note so she can meet us at the park. "

The red teen opened his gaping cave sized mouth and pulled out a half eaten sandwich and a bottle of ketchup. He wrote on the sandwich in ketchup," Go1n too amusmet pak" and then placed it on the ground.

"There," he stepped back admiring his handiwork. "Now we can go to the park without having to wait for Heloise."

Jimmy placed a finger on his upper lip,"Beezy…I think… that is a great idea! Race you to the park!"

Jimmy turned and quickly sprinted in the direction of the park.

Beezy laughed, "Oh no, you don't!" He jumped up and landed on his rotund belly.

He cried "Beezy-jection!" and launched himself into the air using his surprisingly strong stomach muscles.

Lucius Heinous the seventh, the leader of Miseryville, hated the amusement park; it held nothing but bad memories and pain for him. But, he had been forced by Heloise, his best and most feared employee, to keep it running. She liked the fact that it brought her love joy and that it was great place to try her big ride like inventions on unsuspecting guinea pigs.

Since he couldn't close it, Lucius was determined to make the amusement park as miserable as it could be.

He added many things, but his favorite had to be the invasive pat down guards at the gates. They patted down everyone, just to make them uncomfortable.

The guards were notorious. It was said, that once they took your dignity, you would never get it back.

That was an exaggeration of course, but you sure felt like you would never be dignified again after one of their searches.

"Wagh!" Beezy flailed around as he was dangled upside down and roughly searched by the gate guards.

Jimmy tapped his foot impatiently. Man, these guards seemed to take as much time as they wanted to. In fact, now they were playing tic-tac-toe on Beezy's belly!

And his head was itching something fierce! Scratching just didn't seem to help, either!

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the guards finished with Beezy. The ruffled teen hopped past Jimmy and called out," See you inside!"

The 3 guards moved menacingly towards Jimmy, to give him an invasive pat down.

Jimmy smiled at them, ready to cooperate, when he felt his itch turn into a sharp pain.

His happy polite deposition suddenly changed into a surly angry one.

Jimmy glared at the group of guards. What wastes of space. They weren't going to eat up his precious time like the parasites they were with another pointless search.

The blond haired boy raised his hand, "Don't even think about touching me."

The huge burly goat men laughed to each other at the ridiculous demand from the scrawny teenager.

They began to stretch their clawed hand towards Jimmy, when they faltered in their action, suddenly unsure of what they were doing. Jimmy's eyes were cold, colder than the arctic, and they demanded obedience, as if it was expected of them.

The guards began involuntarily backing away from the glaring boy. The leader, who was behind the first two guards, pulled out his communicator. Their orders were to pat down everyone, but this boy was stopping them with his frightening authority. This called for contacting their leader.

Lucius Heinous the Seventh was enjoying a cup of coffee with cream while he was working on paperwork for his company, Misery Inc. He tapped a clawed finger on the wooden desk, it's tics echoing in the vast green pillar filled room. What miserable product should his company produce today?

Maybe habanero ice cream pops!

Yes, he could see the children's sad miserable faces right now. The tiny red devil let out an evil giggle and rubbed his clawed hands together.

His giggling was interrupted by his small 1 foot tall assistant, Samy Garvin, who scrambled into the room, "Sir! An urgent call from guards 345-348 have come in!"

Lucius raised a dark red eyebrow, "Who?"

The green goblin raised the communicator up to his equally short boss, "The guards at the Misery Amusement Park! Someone's causing trouble!"

The communicator's screen blinked to life and displayed a pair of cold hard eyes.

"Agh!" Lucius jumped back. What was that?

Samy examined the communicator, "You're too close to the camera!"

The eyes blinked, the ice receding from them.

Jimmy cupped his forehead in his hand; the pain in his head was receding to a dull throb. Sheesh, he really should have gotten more sleep! This headache must be causing an emotional mess in him or something. It had to be, because he was mad at these guards who were just doing their jobs! (Albeit enjoying the job a bit too much)

Jimmy frowned slightly, there was no way possible that he was mad at these people for…

What exactly? Jimmy couldn't place it, but he could have sworn that he was almost mad those people weren't … well, it was so ridiculous, so out there, SO inconceivable, it was pointless to even think about it.

Okay, that was it. No more spacing out and letting his sleepiness and headaches upset others.

The guards were fiddling with their communicator. They were trying to figure out how to fix the zoom on it, as right now, all it could show was a close up of a person's face.

Jimmy reached in between the guards and pulled out the communicator, "Here, let me see that." He chirped in a helpful tone.

Although he was oblivious and easily fooled at times, Jimmy was actually a sort of clever boy. He quickly figured out where setting the communicator's zoom was and fixed it for the guards.

"There!" Jimmy handed back the communicator to the on looking guards.

The guards then pointed the camera back at Jimmy.

In his office, Lucius spit out his coffee. "This is what you called me about? I thought you were supposed to be some of the most proficient and strong warriors this planet could provide! Just search him and continue your duties! Honestly, you imbeciles!"

With that, he shut off the communicator.

The tiny businessman leaned back in his chair and groused to himself, "Misery Nibblets, can't anyone get their job done with out my help?"

Samy interjected, "Well, most of our guards I.Q. is close to that of small children, so it's easy to see them getting confused sometimes. And they're pretty one minded. These guards probably just encountered something new. "

Lucius narrowed his eyes at Samy, "Did I ask you?"

Samy lowered his long green ears timidly, " Heh, uh… no, Boss. I'll just go back to my duty of being a mop head, that you assigned me …which I find very miserable."

Samy quickly turned tail and left before the testy Heinous could do any thing worse than making him be the cleaning supplies.

The guards looked at each other and then at the smiling Jimmy. The burly horned men weren't exactly sure of what had happened, but the boy was acting as if nothing had occurred at all. And looking at him now, all smiles and sunshine, they found it hard to believe what they had seen had been real. Still, to be safe, they decided to make his search quick and only slightly uncomfortable.

Inside the park, multicolored monsters walked about enjoying the food and rides. Those monsters of course were the Miseryvilians, as the only known humans on the planet were Jimmy and Heloise. There were many tall rides, rumbling and creaking. Roller coasters abruptly ended, sending their cars sailing through the air, Ferris Wheels ran through lava pools, burning alive whatever was in the bottom carriers. The park's newest addition, the Kiss-Your-Butt-Goodbye Catapult stood in the center, surrounded by other smaller rides meant for children.

The two teens were waiting in line to ride the aforementioned catapult. "Aww, another wait?" Jimmy pouted and slouched his shoulders, letting his hands dangle in front of him. The line in front of him for the catapult stretched for at least a mile. Most Miseryvillians stayed indoors, but when the chance for fun appeared, the people hungrily lapped as much as they could up. So, that meant tons of people in what little fun areas existed in Miseryville.

Beezy crossed his arms and huffed, "Yeah, I know, right?"

Jimmy's cowlick stood straight up as he got an idea. He turned to his best pal, "Hey Beezy, Why don't you wait here and hold our spot, while I go get some snacks for us to eat!"

Beezy grinned wide and enthusiastically replied, "Oh, sweet candy corn! That's the best thing I've heard since what was for breakfast!" He reached into his grungy smelly shorts and pulled out a couple of dirty gemstones, part of his allowance from his father Lucius. They had been clean and gleaming when he received them, but once they made contact with the dirty teen, they turned dull and grimy.

The teen shoved a gem-filled clawed hand towards Jimmy, "Get me some fizzy Snail Sludge! Oh! And a monster dog! With all the fixings, don't forget!" He raised a yellow claw to emphasize his point.

Jimmy took the muck encrusted gems, "Sure thing, Buddy!" He replied happily, not really caring about the filth on the stones. Jimmy was a clean person, but he often overlooked things for the sake of friendships, such as Beezy's filthy lifestyle.

"Okay, make sure to hold this spot for us while I go get the snacks!" Jimmy told Beezy.

Beezy saluted and stood resolutely, " Aye Aye, Sir! I won't anyone take this spot!"

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes." Jimmy trotted off to get the tasty confectionaries.

Beezy then relaxed his pose. He scratched his belly and looked boredly around at the people in line with him. Not much, just people standing. There were a few orange horned men, only known as Henchmen to himself and the general populace, chasing some people around, stirring up some misery. Beezy giggled a bit at the people's misery. He was of course a Heinous, and it was built into their genes to love misery. Beezy though, didn't enjoy it nearly as much as his father or forefathers before him. He wasn't sure why not, maybe his genes hadn't fully kicked in, or maybe he was influenced by Jimmy's good nature like his father often told him. Beezy shrugged. Meh, it didn't matter to him, all he wanted to do was have fun and be lazy. If misery causing wasn't fun or relaxing, then he just wasn't going to do it.

Beezy stared at the passing clouds overhead, giving up on finding anything interesting to watch and quickly fell asleep standing there. People began to discreetly inch past him in line.

Jimmy had almost made it to the desired snack booth. He had to dig his sneakers' heels in really hard when a cute and irritated girl's face suddenly appeared a couple of feet in front of him.

Jimmy's eyes flickered with a mix of annoyance and contempt for a split second before he smiled broadly at Heloise. "Hey Heloise! You made it!" He cheerfully said to the dirty blond haired girl, barely a centimeter away from the girl's face.

Heloise hopped out of her secret travel chute and responded irritably, "You could have at least waited for me..."

Jimmy tugged at his feet, which had been buried up to his ankles from the force he had used to stop. "Yeah, but we we're in a hurry, so Beezy and I left a note so you could catch up and plus it took you like thirty minutes to finish what you were doing."

Heloise grabbed the skinny boy by the waist and yanked him straight out of the ground, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, where's Sir Loafs-a-lot anyway?" Jimmy pointed in the direction Beezy was, still suspended in the air by the surprisingly strong Heloise.

"He's over there, holding our spot in line for that catapult. I was getting snacks for us to eat during the waiting time."

Heloise grinned brightly, "Oh really? Oh! Ow!" she winced. Jimmy looked down. "Are you alright?"

Heloise waved him off, "Yeah, it was just a face cramp. I don't smile that much."

She smiled again, "Let me help you get the food." Jimmy beamed down at her grateful for the help, "Sure!"

Heloise giggled internally, sure it was just a food errand, but any time left alone with Jimmy was precious.

She walked over to the food stand still carrying Jimmy. "Excuse me…" She cutely started. The petite girl inhaled deeply and then bellowed at the line in front of her, "MOVE IT!" All of the Miseryvillians backed away and cowered from the malicious girl. Jimmy laughed a little at the people's fear. He quickly caught himself, wondering why he did that. Heloise looked up at Jimmy, "What's so funny?" she asked not suspecting at all that her cheerful love could be enjoying someone's pain.

Jimmy started, "Oh! Well, I thought of something funny that Beezy did." Heloise rolled her eyes, ugh, even when he wasn't here, the fat oaf still managed to somehow squeeze his presence into her time with Jimmy. Jimmy chewed on the tip of his finger worriedly; this is what happened when he didn't sleep enough? Gee, he might have to cut his day short to get some more sleep. He didn't really like thinking like this.

Heloise set the skinny boy down. Jimmy stepped up to the counter; he'd worry about his lack of sleep later, "Hi! I would like 2 Fizzy Snail Sludges and 2 monster hotdogs with all the fixings, and…" Jimmy turned to Heloise. "What would you like to eat?" Heloise shrugged, "Meh, the same." The blond boy turned back to the attendant, "and another Fizzy Snail Sludge and hotdog with all of the fixings." The attendant looked at the teen with a bored and tired expression, his dark hair falling in his eyes making him look even more bored and tired. "That'll be 15 Lucius-bills." He said in a monotone voice blinking his three eyes slowly.

Jimmy pulled out the gems Beezy gave him, "These are fine, right?" The attendant shrugged his shoulders slightly, "Yeh, I guess so…" He reached out a blue tentacle and took the dirty gems from the teen.

In a couple of minutes, their order was ready. The attendant handed them their food.

Jimmy scanned the tray and noticed that one of the hot dogs didn't have any toppings.

"I'm sorry to bother you sir, but one of our dogs doesn't have its toppings. Could you please fix it?" He pointed at the offending hotdog.

The attendant gazed at the lanky teen, "No."

Jimmy's eyes widened, "No? Why not?"

The attendant slouched tiredly, "Don't want to, not worth the effort."

Jimmy felt a twinge of pain in his head. Not worth the effort? That in itself was an insult to him.

Jimmy's eyes narrowed into an icy glare. The attendant stepped back, suddenly feeling deeply afraid of the unassuming boy.

Heloise, who had been simply enjoying Jimmy's presence, had looked up when a problem began to arise. She was about to interject on Jimmy's behalf when she saw his eyes change. Her breathe was taken away. She thought that Jimmy had been handsome before, but those cold eyes just made him look absolutely irresistible. Her face flushed deep red and unsure of what was happening she squeaked out, "Jimmy?"

The glaring teen blinked. Darn it! He'd let himself slip again. The interference seemed to have snapped him out of it, so he was thankful for that.

Jimmy smiled awkwardly at the scarred attendant who was no longer tired or bored and took the food tray. He left in a hurry and was followed closely by Heloise.

Heloise and Jimmy found Beezy sleeping in the exact place Jimmy had left him. His open mouth was filled with drool, so much so that some birds were using his mouth as a bird bath.

"Beezy!" Jimmy shouted in the red demon's ear. Beezy jumped about three feet. "Woah!"

Jimmy crossed his arms and pouted, "Beezy, you were supposed to hold our spot!" The red teen yawned and rubbed his eyes, "Sorry, I was just…sleepy."

The thin teen's face softened. "Yeah, I can understand. I've been sleepy this whole time too. It's been messing with my moods." Heloise interrupted, "So, is that what it was all about earlier?" Jimmy nodded, "Yeah, sorry about that." Heloise stored that nugget of information away. If that was true, then she'd want him to stay up a lot more often. She wanted those cold blue eyes to gaze into her soul. She shivered in delight just thinking about them.

Heloise responded nonchalantly to Jimmy, " Oh, it's no biggie!" Jimmy smiled, relieved. He didn't want to make any of his friends uncomfortable.

The trio ate their food in silence, Jimmy taking the topless dog and the other 2 getting the topped hot dogs.

Fortunately, for the three, by the time they were done eating, the line was pretty much gone. The line to get patted down by those guards was long though. All of the riders had been launched out of the park by the catapult.

The three best friends climbed into the cup shaped head of the catapult. Beezy grinned at Jimmy, "This is going to be gr-EEEEEAAAAA." He screamed as they were tossed into the air by the ride.

The trio rocketted througt the air like bullets, shooting straight through clouds and flocks of birds.

Their skin rippled from the force of the air against it, and their hair whipped in everywhich way.

Jimmy flew through the air, trying to avoid hitting any birds that came within his path.

That was kind of hard, as some birds were the size of cars.

Beezy just enjoyed the ride, not caring about how many birds he took out with his huge girth. His girth even took out a passing military copter. He just punched a hole in it like it was wet tissue.

Heloise projected a little cloud of evil, and the birds just naturally avoided her. Even the big, monster birds avoided her. That was the magic of her evil aura.

Their high flying adventure was abruptly ended by the ground near Heloise's house. "Wa-Thwam!"

They all pulled their heads from the red ground and spat out dirt clods. Jimmy and Beezy laughed. That was worth the wait! It was really short, but worth it!

Heloise just smiled; her quiet way of saying she had fun too.

Jimmy stood up and brushed the dirt off of his pants, "Well, I'm going back to bed. You guys noticed that I was a bit cranky today. I think that with some extra sleep, I'll be my old cheery self again. Don't bother me, okay?"

Beezy raised his hand, "But, uh…When will you be done sleeping?"

Jimmy pondered, "Hmmm…I don't know. I want to get the amount of sleep that will make me not cranky anymore, so I can't say how long that'll take."

Jimmy held up a finger, "Just wait until I come to you guys, Okay? That way you'll know when I'm feeling better."

Beezy scratched the back of his head, "MMmmm. Alright, I'll be patient for you, Buddy."

Jimmy smiled warmly, " Thanks, Pal."

Heloise joined in, eager for plus points with the boy, "Me too, Jimmy. I hope you'll feel better soon."

Jimmy beamed back at Heloise, "Thank you, Heloise, that's sweet of you."

All three of them discreetly gagged (Jimmy unwillingly gagging) at Heloise's name being used in the same sentence with the word sweet. Jimmy mentally sighed, he was really getting tired of these unbidden reactions and thoughts.

Jimmy resolutely went straight to his house. A good rest would fix his problems, he was sure of it.

He would soon find out though that he was wrong. Horribly wrong. His problems were about to become much worse, and a lot more complicated.

* * *

><p>So, yeah. I loved a Hair Brained Idea, so I decided to write a sort of sequel to it. Please, tell me your opinion!<p>

Thank you all for commenting! I am no longer a sad and lonely writer! I have come out of my cocoon and now I have become a happy angry butterfly writer!

`\ P Pc/''

=]:3000 ~~~~~~~~~~~

, / b bc\..

Woosh!... ^that's my rainbow trail.

love, Pyrobunneh.


	2. Useless Sleep and the Devil's Lies

I do not own Jimmy Two-Shoes. If I did, I would have more musicals! or misery. Either one is good.

Sorry for the wait. I know that I didn't put up a date or general time to expect this chapter, so thank you for your patience.

**Edits**: Okay, I posted this chapter earlier, and I noticed I had made a huge mistake at the end. I've fixed it now. Sorry to my readers who saw the ending and were confused. Pt. 2: I've added more stuff, and I've added some explanations to hopefully clear up some confusion. Pt 3: I've talked with my beta reader, and he thought I should fix the dream scene. I think so too, so it's changed now. It won't effect the story, I just didn't like how some parts came out. Pt 4 okay, I've totally scrapped that dream sequence. I really didn't like it. I think the new one is better. Leaves more to imagination and it takes away less from the story.

Here's chapter 2, see you at the bottom!

* * *

><p>The door let out a loud, "Bang!" as Jimmy enthusiastically opened it. He always enjoyed hearing the sound produced by the door when he kicked it in. It made him feel like something exciting was happening.<p>

What he was going to do wasn't really exciting, but he enjoyed the feeling all the same.

Jimmy's four legged and one eyed 'dog' came bounding up to him from the other room. He energetically bounced his egg shaped body around Jimmy; yapping his little horned head off. Jimmy knelt and affectionately rubbed the dog-like creature's dark green head, "Hey, Cerbee! How're ya doing, bud?"

The dog responded with a couple of happy yaps. Jimmy couldn't understand them, but he could infer that they were happy barks. The teen smiled, "That's good. I'm glad to hear that."

Cerbee snuggled up close to Jimmy, enjoying his owner's presence. One of his horns accidentally nicked Jimmy on the chin. The teen winced, "Ouch." Cerbee stopped his excited wriggling and looked worriedly at Jimmy with his one eye. Jimmy smiled softly, "Don't worry, Cerbs. It's just a scratch. See?" Jimmy pointed at the little red line quickly fading until smooth peach skin was left.

It was a strange occurrence for someone to just instantly heal after being hurt on Earth, but on Miseryville, it was not. No one was exactly sure why everyone on the planet just healed when hurt, popular theory being that was that the planet itself that wanted the people to suffer and always be ready to suffer, but no one was complaining. Most people didn't want to die, even if they lived a miserable life. (With Lucius Heinous the 7th ruling though, it had become a lot less miserable. He couldn't reach the same level of misery as his forefathers.) If it hadn't been set up like that, then two-thirds of the population would have probably been dead; having been burned, chopped to pieces, torn apart, eaten, dumped in lava or acid (their choice, lucky them) , or just flat out murdered. Miseryville was a very dangerous place; you could even be eaten by your own food or beaten to a pulp by babies. Fortunately though, when someone died, they just simply reappeared in their homes, perfectly fine. The only people who really died in Miseryville were the elderly. They died of old age. Go figure.

Whatever it was, the incredible healing in Miseryville was a blessing for Jimmy, as he often got hurt playing and performing extreme stunts.

Or, being nicked by a loving pet. Jimmy ruffled Cerbee in between his horns, "Okay, pal, you've had your snuggle time. I have to take a nap now, because I've been misbehaving all day from sleepiness." The blond haired boy picked up his dog and walked into his room. He gently set Cerbee into his pet bed, "Why don't you nap with me?" The dog happily yapped, an agreement of sorts. Cerbee then circled a couple of times, finding a comfortable position and laid down, curling up into a ball.

Jimmy laughed a little; Cerbee was such a good dog. He listened to him most of the time and was there for him.

Welp! Time for himself to get to bed! Jimmy hopped up, leaving his shoes spinning behind him and dived into the bed.

Jimmy reached over and turned off his lamp. Jimmy snuggled under his covers, getting comfortable, trying to enjoy his before noon nap.

Soon, he was drifting off into slumberland.

The rest was anything but peaceful though.

Jimmy tossed and turned, letting out little grunts of distress as he dreamed.

_"No, go away!"_

_"Please, man, leave us alone!"_

_"no..NO! AGH!"  
><em>

"Gasp!" Jimmy shot straight up drenched in sweat. He drew his knees close to himself, what was that craziness all about?

He scooted back straight into the wall for support. As he leaned his head back into the headboard of the bed, he heard a small 'tic' and felt something push at the center of his head.

What? He reached up and felt carefully in his hair. What was that? Felt like an acorn was glued to his scalp or something.

He tried pulling on it and was rewarded with a sharp pain.

He looked at his hand to see if something had come off.

Nothing.

"Hmm..." Well, sitting here and wondering what was sitting on his head wasn't doing him any good. Jimmy tip toed out of bed to avoid waking Cerbee and went to his bathroom.

He turned on the light and checked himself in the mirror. Let's see…hair, fine, a little messy, horn…glossy, pointy, all seemed okay…face, ew...a bit greasy…

WAIT. Back up.

Horn? Jimmy leaned in close to the mirror. When had that gotten there?

Jimmy just stood there for a couple of minutes, dumbfounded at what he was looking at.

Why was it there? Jimmy put a finger on his lip. Was there a reason for this?

… "Gasp!"

Jimmy's eyes dilated, what if his bad behavior was what caused the horn?

This was Miseryville; it was possible that people who went bad grew horns.

"Hmmm…" There seemed to be something missing in his reasoning, but this was the most plausible reason to him at the moment.

Well, when his reasoning was off and he needed help, there was always someone he could depend on.

Heloise!

Jimmy was just about to run out the door when he suddenly remembered an important memory."_ You may never wear horns again!"_ Oh right, he'd been banned from ever wearing horns again by the horn fairies…ironic now that he grew his own. The horn fairies had banned him about a month ago when he had admitted that he used fake horns to get fairy gold. It hadn't really been his fault, stupid Beezy had roped him into it and then he had felt guilty for tricking the fairies and confessed.

The uni-horned teen frowned, he should have kept the gold instead of confessing, they gave him a lot of trouble over that fake horn.

He'd better put on a hat to prevent unwanted fairy attention then. Hey, if they could be fooled by fake horns, then a hat would fool them just as well. Stupid fairies.

The teenager ran out the door in the direction of Heloise's house.

Meanwhile, Lucius was planning a new Misery Inc. product. He was rifling through employee suggestions trying to find a decent idea. No, no, no, that's hideous, no, NO, stupid, NOOOO!

"Ragh!" Lucius furiously ripped and tossed the suggestions his subordinates had given him. "None of these are nearly as miserable as they should be!" He stood on his desk and fumed.

Samy meekly shrugged his shoulders, "Well, it was the best everyone could think of."

Lucius glared at Samy and the little goblin shrank back.

Lucius groaned to himself, "I knew employee participation was a bad idea."

He sighed, "Well, forget this; I can always go to my reliable source of misery."

Samy raised a clawed finger, "Heloise?"

Lucius rolled his eyes, "Of course! Who else could it be? LuciuSanta? Numbskull!"

The tiny devil hopped off his desk, "I'm going to see her now, while the suns are still up."

Samy waved, "Have a good time, sir!" The red man dismissed him, "Yeah, Yeah."

Lucius walked down the sidewalk, as Jimmy ran from the other side.

They both came face to face in the middle.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, the boy was wearing a thick winter hat for some reason, even though it was still 95 degrees at 5' o'clock.

Whatever. Lucius made a sweeping gesture, "Move, Two-Shoes!"

Jimmy frowned, how annoying, he had no right to command him. Jimmy pointed a finger at Lucius' bulbous nose, "No, you move!"

The Heinous' jaw dropped, what the Misery? He quickly recovered; he couldn't have the little goody-goody pushing him around for whatever strange reason, "No, YOU move!" The tiny man pushed at Jimmy's knees.

Jimmy growled and took a few steps back, "No…" He ran forward and punted the tiny man, "YOU MOVE!"

Lucius sailed through the air in a graceful arc, clearing several buildings, "Waaaaaaahhh!"

Jimmy laughed as he heard Lucius crash into something obviously hard.

Jimmy's breath caught in his throat, Darn it! He'd done it again, although this time, someone actually got hurt. Lucy would be okay though probably, he'd gotten up from worse.

He should have kicked the man harder then, if that was the case…Oh! Jimmy winced at that mean thought, _that_ was blatantly malicious. Sheesh, he really needed to talk to Heloise and sort this out.

Jimmy quickly ran across the street to Heloise's house.

He banged on Heloise's door, "Hey, Heloise! I need your help!"

The door slammed open to reveal an angry girl with a laser gun pointed at him.

Jimmy was normally frightened by things like this from Heloise, but for some reason today, he found this was actually…sort of cute.

Heloise instantly recognized the boy who she was threatening, "Jimmy?"

She tossed the laser gun away, "Sorry, I heard banging and I jumped to conclusions."

The red robed girl looked at Jimmy with rapt attention, "So, what do you need?"

Jimmy rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I need to tell you something, but it needs to be in a more private place."

Heloise's heart skipped a beat; HE needed to talk to her in private? What could it be? Confessing his love? Asking to be her boyfriend? Asking for her hand in MARRIAGE?

She forced herself to calm down. Her imagination was getting away from her(WAY away from her.). The excited girl took a couple of deep breaths, this was probably nothing. Jimmy probably just wanted to mess with her inventions again.

Heloise smiled at Jimmy, "Of course! Come in! We can talk down in my lab."

Meanwhile, Lucius painfully crawled out of the Sharp Metal Things Museum and began hobbling towards Heloise's house. He was going to get his miserable ideas, no matter what!

Machinery whirred and beeped in the quiet underground laboratory. Its expansive white walls made the inside feel like a giant coffin. A tall cylinder filled with a mysterious liquid bubbled in the center of the room, changing colors every few seconds.

Two teens, one tall and one short walked into the room.

Heloise shut the door, "There, no one should be able to come in through here, it's password protected."

Jimmy smiled, "That's good."

The small teen turned towards Jimmy, "So, what did you have to say?"

Jimmy bit his lip, "Well, I think that, well…um…"

Heloise leaned closer, "Yes?"

Jimmy looked at her, "Well…I think I'm turning bad."

Heloise paused and stared ahead, those words were just so silly that she had to process them. She fell over and rolled on the floor laughing, "You? Bad? Ha! Don't be silly!"

The hat wearing teen's eyes darkened into unfamiliar frozen orbs and pointed at the girl, "Don't you dare laugh at me!" He growled.

Heloise looked from the floor and gasped at Jimmy's eyes and face. "_so...handsome..._" She thought in shock.

Jimmy blinked several times, shaking off the sudden fury and coldness he felt. Not being able to control these outbursts was starting to get really scary.

He raised his hands in exasperation, "See! I'm not joking! Look, I'm even growing a horn like bad guys do!"

He pulled his hat off. Heloise gasped once more, that was new. She'd been so busy recently with work that she'd neglected watching the tapes from her Jimmy Cams which she had hidden around his house and frequent hang outs. It'd been just her luck that she miss an incredibly important event happening to her love on the one week she doesn't watch the tapes.

Jimmy continued, "I've been thinking mean thoughts and acting badly recently, and then this horn showed up, so that must mean I'm turning bad or something."

Heloise shook off the shock and sighed, "Jimmy, if you acting badly was what caused that horn, then why don't I have one? I think that the cause of your behavior _is_ the horn."

Jimmy narrowed his eyes, "Hmmm…I think you just whittle your evil horns down because you'd look like a demon with them, but yeah, maybe it is the horn."

Heloise frowned a little at the slight insult from Jimmy, but brushed it off. She'd look cute as a demon anyway.

Jimmy looked expectantly at Heloise, "So, what is it then? The horn, I mean."

Heloise slithered over to him with a scalpel and a test tube, "I'll need a sample to find out!" She hissed excitedly, always eager for lab tests, no matter the situation.

Jimmy shrank back a little in fright, though he found the snake like girl a bit endearing.

The boy bent over so Heloise could reach, "W-well, okay, make it quick."

He winced as Heloise scraped some shavings from his horn; after a moment, he shivered and shot straight up, "Okay! That should be plenty, right? Right?" He protectively kept his hands around the horn; he felt utterly terrified when she had scraped at it.

Heloise looked at him with slight worry, "Yeah, this is plenty." She went to the opposite side of the lab to work on the shavings.

Jimmy shivered violently; it had felt like Heloise had been carving out his skull with that scalpel. Not a very enjoyable experience.

Jimmy pondered for a second, why didn't Lucy or Beezy panic when their horns were cut? They must be used to it. Or, maybe he was feeling what the horn felt?

Hmm...Hopefully Heloise would have the answer.

Lucius limped down the secret passageway that was meant for Heinouses only to Heloise's lab. After a couple of failed attempts and subsequent hammerings from the security system, he entered the password correctly for the secret door and fell into the room.

He lifted himself on his arms and noticed two people in the lab. Heloise and…Two-Shoes.

The Heinous scowled deeply, a few sharp edged teeth poking through his thin lips.

He'd have his revenge on the teenage boy soon enough. Right now, he needed to focus on his business. (Plus, the Heinous didn't want to upset the boy, because he was afraid he'd be kicked again, but he would never admit that.)

Lucius stood up and brushed himself off. He walked over to Heloise looking as dignified as he could with all the cuts and scrapes on him.

Jimmy silently watched the Heinous traverse the room, he kind of wanted to apologize, but at the same time, he wanted to kick the tiny man again, so he sat and did nothing...Didn't Heloise say that no one could possibly come in? Guess she was only talking about the entrance that they came through.

Lucius was a bit confused at the boy's silence, but he wasn't complaining, less trouble for him.

Lucius stepped behind the obviously busy girl and curtly asked, "What are you doing?"

Heloise jumped slightly at being disturbed so suddenly. She turned around annoyed, recognizing the voice of her boss, the father of stupid, Lucius.

"I'm working on something for Jimmy." She replied to the annoyance.

The Heinous raised an eyebrow, "What, are you building him a new brain? Oh wait, he doesn't have a brain! So you must be building him a brain for him to have in the first place! Ahahaha!" Lucius fell over laughing at his own joke.

Jimmy growled at being insulted like that, but restrained himself. He was trying his best to be conscious of, at the very least, his new violent tendencies.

Lucius' gaze went over to Jimmy at the slight growling noise. He jumped back when he saw the boy's face. "Wah!" It had those same cold hard eyes from before!

Heloise looked up, "What?" She turned around and looked at Jimmy's face.

Jimmy wondered what Lucy was panicking over. The confused boy didn't realize that his face was starting to look sinister. Even though he wasn't mad, his eyes had kept their cold angry look.

Heloise melted. Oooh, he was so handsome like that. It was even better the second time around. She stared at him lovingly.

Lucius turned around pulled at Heloise's sleeve, "Pst!"

The evil inventor groaned and turned away from the confused hunky boy.

"What is wrong with Two-Shoes? He looks scarier than usual!" Lucius whispered in a frantic tone.

Heloise looked at him with a bored look, "See that horn on Jimmy's head?"

Lucius glanced back at the boy's scary face, and then he looked _just_ a little higher.  
>"Misery Nibblets! When did that get there?"<p>

Heloise rolled her eyes; these Heinouses sure were oblivious at times.

"He's most likely being influenced by that horn, it's turning him bad."

"_and making him so much more attractive_." She added in her mind.

"Yeah, but why the scary eyes? I mean, what can a horn do?"

Heloise groaned, the man wouldn't leave her alone! "The horn is connected to his brain, and it's sending out it's own sort of thoughts through the connection. I'm pretty sure Jimmy hasn't been fully taken over, as he keeps bouncing back and forth between a cold personality and a warm one."

Lucius rubbed his chin, "Oh, I guess that explains the weird mood swings."

"Before you bothered me, I was running DNA tests on shavings I got from the horn."

Lucius make a hurry up gesture, "Well, go on, finish the tests! After you're done, I want to discuss Misery Inc. products with you!"

Heloise sighed in irritation, "Fine. Just wait there."

She turned around and continued working for a couple of minutes. Lucius impatiently tapped his foot, purposely turned around to avoid looking at Jimmy.

Jimmy just sat there confused. He wanted to know what was going on, but he didn't trust himself. He was afraid he was going to do something he'd regret later.

Lucius and Jimmy both looked at Heloise in surprise when she dropped the notebook she was taking notes in. In any other setting that sound would have been unnoticeable, but in the huge quiet lab, it sounded like a bomb had just gone off.

Lucius looked curiously over her shoulder, "What is it? Something interesting?"

Heloise pushed the Heinous away. "_No way was it possible_." She thought. She double checked her conclusions. Gah! Still there!

She slouched her shoulders in defeat, well, looked like she was finally wrong about something.

She flashed back to a memory a year ago.

Jimmy sat with her at the tea table, a lava worm cutout sitting at his feet.

"So, Heloise, that whole hair horn swap thing, it's over right? It sure was crazy trying to get everything back in order."

Heloise sipped her lava brewed tea, "It should be, my machines are very accurate. You don't feel Heinous-like do you?"

Jimmy paused, focusing on himself, "Hmmm…No, not really,but are you sure it's okay?"

Heloise leaned back in her seat, "Well, you should be fine, but if you really want, I'll scan your brain for anything weird."

In her lab, Heloise strapped the scan helmet to Jimmy's head.

"Okay, stay still..." Ding! "Done."

Heloise turned to the results monitor and scrutinized the images. The scanners seemed to have picked up nothing.

She turned to Jimmy, "Nothing there. My machine's incredibly accurate, so you don't have to worry."

Jimmy smiled, "Phew, that's a relief. It'd be a disaster if I was like that again."

The present Heloise sighed, looks like her machine wasn't as accurate as she had confidently sliver in Jimmy's head must have been near microscopic, but that didn't excuse her failure. She'd have to start double checking and triple checking her machines. Her pride was her machines supposed infallibility, and this mess was just down right embarrassing.

What was strange was how the tiny Heinous wasn't expressing Jimmy-like symptoms.

Perhaps his genes? That would explain how a tiny sliver of horn of his could take over an entire person like Jimmy.

Lucius poked her head impatiently, "Well?" He was getting really curious.

"Well? What is it?" He pushed.

Heloise growled, "If I tell you will you stop bothering me?"

Lucius growled back, but nodded. The suspense was killing him!

"Well, it seems that the horn has your DNA in it." Heloise explained.

"WHAT?" Lucius exclaimed.

Jimmy looked up from his daydreaming. What were they talking about?

He really wanted to go over there, but Lucy was still there. And the feeling of wanting to kick the small ball like man was still there.

Jimmy huffed in annoyance; being stuck in a moral conflict stank!

The bored and stuck teen sat back. Oh well, back to his daydreams of Super Slug Meister.

"SHHH!" Heloise hushed the tiny man. "Honestly, your voice echoes in here! It really hurts when you shout like that."

Lucius was flabbergasted, "But…But how?"

"Remember the hair horn swap deal? When you tricked Jimmy into giving you his hair in exchange for your horns?"

Lucius tapped his chin with a pointy finger, "Oh yeah, I remember that. That was fun until I started acting like Two-Shoes."

Heloise continued, "Yeah well, apparently, a sliver of your horn was left in his head. It took root and it's now changing him."

Lucius responded, "Hmm, I remember having a hair left over from that. I had it removed though. What do you mean exactly by change?"

Heloise sighed. Did she have to spell out everything for him? "It's your DNA, so obviously, he's becoming like you! You know, evil, misery-loving, etc., honestly!"

Lucius stared at Jimmy who was spaced out gazing at the ceiling.

Becoming more like him...?

Suddenly, that information really hit home with him. That meant…that no one would be preventing his misery anymore! He might even have a new partner in misery if what Heloise was saying was true! Just think, another person who thought just like him! Even if it was Two-Shoes! In fact, that made it even better!

Lucius giggled quietly inside. This was a true victory for him! He'd heard gossip from all of the townsfolk that Jimmy was influencing him, changing him for the better, making him weak and soft. Oh the irony, it looks like HE influenced the little twerp first!

Heloise raised a beaker, "I can't get rid of the horn immediately, as it's too deeply integrated with him now, but I can get rid of it with constant treatments from this solution. This is filled with liquid nanobots that I'm going to program to carefully remove your DNA from his system."

Lucius was snapped from his happy thoughts, a cure? No!

Lucius looked Heloise dead in the eyes, "Heloise, we can't do that! Just think of what an asset to Misery Inc. Two-Shoes could be!"

Heloise rebuffed him, "Yeah, but we do a good enough job don't we?"

Lucius frustrated replied, "Of course we do, but I think we could do better with him!"

Heloise raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, so?" She saw no reason to leave her mistake unfixed.

Lucius growled, frustrated with Heloise's uncooperativeness. Suddenly, he remembered an important fact about Heloise. Of course, He was going about this the wrong way!

Lucius smiled, "And, with him becoming evil, he won't be scared away by you any more. Maybe he'll even fall in love with you."

Heloise jumped in shock and sharply replied, "I don't scare him!" She glared at the man with a beet red face.

"Oh, no?" Lucius pulled out one of his multi-purpose remotes and pressed a button. A TV rose out of the floor. The screen flickered to life.

Jimmy was playing with Cerbee. "Hey, Jimmy!" A huge shadow covered him. "Ahhh! It's Godzilla!" Jimmy picked up Cerbee and hid under a rock. Heloise sighed in irritation from inside her huge robot. What annoyed her more was that the robot looked like herself.

-Bztsh! - The scene changed.

"Dum de dum…" Jimmy was just walking happily. "Hi, Jimmy!" Jimmy turned towards the voice, "Hey, Helooo…." Jimmy stared in fear at the menacing half robot, half bear next to Heloise.

"He's cute isn't he?" Jimmy laughed nervously, "Heh, uh, yeah…" The bear growled and snapped at him. "Ahhhh!" Jimmy ran away and hid under a bigger rock.

-Bztsh! - The scene changed again.

"Hello Jimmy!" "AAAHHHH!" Jimmy ran away and hid under a mountain.

The T.V. Heloise raised her arms in exasperation, "Oh, Come on! I look perfectly normal!" As she said, she looked perfectly normal. Just simply Heloise.

The TV screen blinked off.

Lucius smiled at the girl, "Well, isn't it obvious? You're never going to get any where with him if he practically fears who you are! If you still doubt me, I have other clips I can show you."

Heloise bit her lip. It looked like the little devil was right. She wasn't stupid. She could ignore the facts all she wanted, but it seemed that it was really unlikely that she could have a relationship with the good natured boy as long as he was afraid of her evilness. That's probably why he hung out with Beezy more than her. Beezy was way less evil...and now that she thought of it, that's probably why he fell in love with Schmeloise! And Arriana! Arriana was understandable, but Schmeloise looked almost exactly like her! She was just completely ignored because of who she was...

It broke Heloise's withered black heart, just thinking that she had no chance at all with Jimmy.

Heloise hesitantly replied, "O-okay, you win, but I'm still creating that cure. Just in case something goes wrong."

Lucius smiled charismatically, "No need to worry, everything will be fine!"

The tiny businessman walked over to the now sleeping Jimmy who had fallen asleep from boredom. He poked the teen's leg.

"Two-Shoes! Hey, Two-Shoes!"

Jimmy started awake, "Snerk! Z...nuh, wah?"

The Heinous poked the teen's leg harder, "Wake up!" Jimmy instantly recognized who was in front of him and kicked, finally satisfying his urge.

"Waaahhh!" "CRASH!"

Jimmy giggled in delight at Lucius' pain.

Lucius calmly walked back over to the teen, sporting a couple more bruises.

The red man paced in front of Jimmy. "You know that horn on your head?"

Jimmy lightly touched his horn, "Yeah?"

Lucius leaned close to the teen, "Well, I'd like to tell you something about it."

The teen raised his eyebrows curiously, "Yeah? What is it?"

The manipulative man stared Jimmy in the eyes, "I put it there."

Jimmy jumped, "What? but...but...What?"

The devil took on what he hoped was a loving look, "Remember when I let you be a Heinous for a day?"

The curious teen leaned closer, "Yes?"

"Well, I thought you did such a good job that I wanted to make you a full Heinous!"

Jimmy smiled excitedly the horn not being able to affect his happiness, "Really? What part would I be in the family? Can I be the grandpa? Oh, wait, Beezy's grandpa has that covered. Oh! I know! I can be the crazy uncle!"

Lucius hopped up next to Jimmy on the bench he was sitting on and put his arm around his shoulders. "No, I was thinking along the lines of…son."

Jimmy's eyes became huge and tear filled, he'd always thought of Lucy as the father he'd never had. He was so happy that the tiny man felt the same.

Jimmy had always wanted a family he could call his own. When he was very little, his parents were killed in a bus accident. A little old lady had been trying to cross the street and walked straight into the buses' path. Because there had been no one to push the old lady out of the way, the driver swerved to avoid hitting her and totaled the bus, killing all inside.

After that, Jimmy was sent to live with his rich aunt and uncle. They were constantly busy or working on something. They barely spent any time with the small lonely boy.

The servants in the house were nice, but they were too formal and distant. There was one servant who played with him, but he didn't get to spend as much time as he would have liked with him.

Despite being lonely at home, Jimmy made friends easily at school and had lots of good times.

He'd been really sad when his rich aunt and uncle decided to send him to a school on another planet. Unfortunately, (or fortunately) the ship he was on was hit by an asteroid and crash landed on the planet of Miseryville. Jimmy and the pilot were fine, of course, because of the planet's strange healing powers. During his stay, Jimmy spent time on Miseryville and became friends with Heloise and Beezy. He even found Cerbee as a pup in a trashcan. He had his first exciting adventure messing up Lucy's factory. Heloise and Beezy even helped set up a house for Jimmy, although it took a while because of their fighting. When the rescue team arrived, Jimmy told the rescuers that he was staying, because he liked the place. When his aunt and uncle found out, they were fine with it. They had really just wanted him out of their hair. They just sent his aid check to him every month to Miseryville, instead of the school.

Even though he had great friends, he had always wished for a family, and now, Lucy was giving him that chance to have one.

Jimmy squeezed Lucius tightly, "Of course I'll be your son!"

Lucius gasped out, "Too…TIGHT!" Jimmy smiled happily and squeezed tighter.

"GAK!"

Jimmy dropped the half strangled man on the soft bench.

"So, what do we do now?"

Lucius pulled himself up, "Now, we prepare. I'm going to train you to create misery!"

Jimmy froze, suddenly realizing the implications of bring a Heinous. "Gee, uh, I don't know...Wouldn't I hurt people like that?"

Lucius rolled his eyes, "Of course! But, you're a Heinous now, you like misery, _yes? _And you want to be my son right?"

Jimmy looked down, "Well, I don't really know if that's the case..." Jimmy was very unsure of what to do. Sure, he'd admit that he was beginning to enjoy other people's misery, but his code of morals was getting in the way of it.

The confused boy looked back at the businessman, "I kind of came here to fix my evil streak. That's why I came to Heloise."

Heloise waved from where she was watching the two.

Lucius frowned, stupid boy and his morals. Looked like his horn still couldn't keep those down. Well, it looked like he would have to give the boy a little push.

"Well, I was just talking with Heloise and it seems that it's impossible to get rid of that horn, _RIGHT, _Heloise?" He stared at her pointedly.

Jimmy turned to the short girl, "Is that true, Heloise?"

Heloise's eyes flitted between the two, her love and her boss. What should she say?

Heloise knew it would be the right thing to tell Jimmy the truth, but her heart told her to lie. She was almost sure that she'd never have a chance with her love as a good guy. Heloise mentally sighed, "_Forgive me Jimmy, you'll understand later when we are married and have a happy evil family_".

Heloise kept the straightest face she could muster, "Yup, it seems like that thing's there to stay."

The teen stared at her, stunned. "What? Not a single thing can help? Are you absolutely sure?"

Heloise kept her poker face on resolutely, for her future love and family, " Yes, I'm sure. I've scanned it from top to bottom, and it looks like if we remove it, you'll die."

Jimmy looked up at his horn fearfully, "Die? How's that possible?"

"Well, more like serious brain damage, but it should be considered as bad as death."

Heloise pressed a button, and a TV with a diagram of a Heinous' x ray on it's screen rose up from the ground. She pointed at the horns, they had roots that blanketed the entire brain. "See, Heinous horns are like plants, in fact, if they grow big enough, they become like trees. They're meant mostly to attract a mate and intimidate enemies, but the Heinouses seem to have their luck cut out for them. Theirs are very tiny,very,very tiny. Whatever, back to business, the horns, have an intricate root system that connects directly to the nervous system via the brain and spinal cord. If we just took out the horn, there could be serious risks for brain damage." What Heloise was saying was somewhat true. It could effect his brain if it was roughly pulled out. But, that would most likely not happen, as the roots near the horn were small and weak on purpose. That way, if the horn broke off or was pulled off, most likely, the owner of said horn wouldn't be hurt. For Jimmy though, the roots would still be there to influence him if the horn was knocked off and it would grow back anyway.

Jimmy scratched his head, "Miseryville can't heal brain damage?"

The evil snake like girl responded, "Physically, yes. Mentally, no. If it's just yanked straight out, then there could be serious consequences. Just breaking it probably won't effect you though, it's mostly the roots of the horn that complicate things."

The horned teen gazed slowly down, "Oh...I see..." Tears pooled in his eyes, he was changing for the worst and he couldn't do a thing about it. This really sucked. Heloise looked at her love sadly. She kept telling herself that he would be happy and in evil love with her later over and over, just to keep herself from running over to him and telling him the truth.

Lucius clopped up to the boy and put his arm around the boy's legs, as he couldn't reach his shoulders when standing, "Don't be so down, just think of all the fun we will have together creating misery! All of us! You, me, Heloise and Beezy!"

Jimmy looked at Lucy sadly, "Like a family?"

Lucius grinned a shark's grin, "Yes, one happy misery causing family." He cackled evilly.

Jimmy gazed at the small man. He didn't really have a choice did he? Even if he refused Lucy's offer, he'd soon alienate all of the townspeople because of his ever growing urge to hurt people because of the stupid horn. Sure, he'd have Beezy and Heloise, but they'd probably push him to join them anyway. It was really easy to see that happening, Heloise was Lucy's #1 misery causing employee and Beezy was his son. Well, Heloise would probably be the one pushing the most, as Beezy was extremely lazy. But, Heloise could be really persuasive when she wanted to be.

Jimmy wiped at his eyes, "O-okay, I'll join and train under you."

Lucius smiled darkly, "Yes, you've made the best decision one could make in your situation."

Lucius turned around, "Come along, there is so much to teach you."

Jimmy quietly padded behind Lucy, his head slightly down. "Bye, Heloise." He said morosely.

Heloise waved at Jimmy, sort of surprised at how depressed he was over this. "_He'll be okay, he away gets back up_." Heloise asserted in her mind.

Lucius giggled excitedly to himself. This day went from bad, to the best day of his life! Finally, real misery could be done! And he'd have the last person he thought helping him!

As he walked, a new idea for a painting sprang into his mind. He'd tell his painter to paint a picture of him, as a magnificent eagle helping poor and insignificant Jimmy Two-Shoes to learn to soar, just like the great eagle Lucius was. That would be the perfect thing to commemorate today.

Yes, today would go down as his greatest accomplishment, and he barely even had to do anything!

* * *

><p>Thank you to all who commented, faved my story, or alerted it. It makes me really happy.<p>

I like putting the majority of my thoughts on the bottom where they won't take from the mood of the story.

I hope I kept the characters pretty much in character. It's getting kind of hard for Jimmy, 'cause he's teetering between good guy and evil villain.

Yup, on the healing part that's my explanation for the characters that seem to die then come back. I wasn't sure how to fit it in chap 1 so I put it here.

On Jimmy's origins, I thought they'd be needed to explain his feelings and plus it's fun imagining it. I can't believe after 2 seasons that the creators of the show STILL haven't told us his origins. So, I made an origin from what I could infer, which was nothing. So, could Jimmy be uncomfortable with it and doesn't talk about it? Or, maybe he already talked about it when we weren't looking. argh.

I read on a forum here that said he got on the wrong bus and ended up in Miseryville. All I had to say to that was,"How do you get on a bus on Earth and end up on an entirely different planet(Miseryville)?" That's kind of like getting to Hawaii in a car. Well, Whatevs.

For chapter postings, I'll try to put up one once a week. Edit: I'm having serious writer's block right now, so I'll update once the ideas start flowing again. 9/4/2011

Please comment, if you have a problem with what I've written tell me, and tell me how'd you improve it. Any little bit helps! It helps me become a better writer and this a better story. Maybe your pointers will shake me out of my writing funk.

Okay, gonna stop bothering you.

love you all, Pyrobunneh.


End file.
